


Can't get it Out of My Head

by minolyn



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen, No Ship, and parents for that matter, brofeels, but no major roles other than the bros, minor mention of the wives and children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård calls Vegard up one night with an unusual, musical favor to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get it Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this story is "Can't get it out of my head" performed by John Paul White (for the life of me, I can't figure out whether he actually wrote the thing).  
> It's meant to be listened to while you read the lyrics to it near the end of the story.
> 
> Please listen to it while you read the lyrics, I feel that it really enhances the story and is an integral part of it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=686eN4iBaCc

They hadn't managed to show up at Concorde TV together in over a week. Since they weren't doing anything that required them to actually be in the same place these days, their schedules unsynchronized uncharacteristically. When he got a call from Bård late that night, barely keeping his own eyes open after he'd finally managed to close all those of his three children, he knew almost right away that this wasn't work related. Bård had a completely different tone of voice when he was being personal, and Vegard in turn knew to adjust his own behavior accordingly.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He yawned into the receiver, after the initial hello.

"Yeah, I'd actually kind of wanted to do this in person, but since that's not really happening lately.."

"Do what?"

"Well, I.." There was a pause long enough to allow Vegard's tired mind to start slipping away. "I wrote a song."

"Oh?" The sound of his brother's voice bringing him back somewhat. So it was work after all. "what about?"

"It's not funny."

"Most of them aren't at first, Bård. Don't worry, if it's got potential we'll get it there."

"No, I mean it's not a funny song, it's a.. Real one, I guess."

"Oh.." Vegard's interest piqued, he expressed his first thought, "it's been a long time since that happened, hasn't it?"

"It's shit really.. The rhymes are forced, I'm not even sure what the fuck it's supposed to be about but I just can't get it out of my head, for some reason."

"Okay, so what do you want to do about it?"

"I want you to sing it."

"Me?"

 

"I'm not happy with any melody I come up with, I just want you to have a look and give it a go." Bård's tone was gaining more resolve with every passing second on the call-counter. Far be it from Vegard to refuse his brother almost any request, but he was surprised to hear how intent he was on this matter. They didn't have much time for personal projects these days, and 'serious' songs were almost completely a thing of the past. It went without saying that this wasn't a song meant for public release. Bård was talking about a personal favor, one that wouldn't go beyond their wives' involvement. They'd long dropped the idea of using any humorless material to try and further their career, so they just didn't direct their creativity in that direction anymore. Or at least, Vegard didn't.

 

"It's your voice I hear in it, anyway." Bård added.

"Mine?"

"Yes. Will you look at it?"

"Uh sure, of course. Message me the lyrics, I'll try to get to it as soon as possible." Vegard stammered, his mind kind of stuck on Bård's last statement.

"There's no rush. Take your time with it." Bård said.

"Okay. I will."

"So goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vegard replied and, just as he was about to end the call, heard his name from the ear piece.

"Vegard?"

"Yeah, Bård."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Two minutes after they hung up Vegard got an email containing Bård's lyrics. He may have been told not to rush, but he sensed that this was apparently something that was important to his brother, and accordingly, he should manage somehow to do it within a respectable time frame.

 

\--

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Vegard found himself sitting down with the song at any given opportunity. When he'd asked his brother what genre he had in mind, he just said "ballad. It has kind of a saddish tone to it." Bård was always the one quicker to improvise a good melody, this was something that took Vegard a little more time until he got to something he was really satisfied with, which was another reason he wasn't quite clear on why Bård needed his help.  
He might have been more self conscious trying to come up with something that Bård would necessarily like, but having shared a semi-musical career for over a decade, and knowing his style of writing (for instance, if there are several dots between lyrics that probably means he’s expecting some sort of pause) he felt he could trust that if he himself liked it, Bård probably would too. The chorus came to him almost immediately, and he understood what Bård meant as soon as he saw the lyrics. After a while he was humming it wordlessly to himself almost anywhere, he even used it to lull his youngest to sleep on several nights. When he was finally content enough with the melody, he used the occasion of a family dinner at their parents' house to present it to Bård in the privacy of their father's study. Dad's guitar was old, but in tune.

"Do you wanna do the..?" Vegard began to ask, pointing over his shoulder, and Bård quickly answered, "yeah." And sat down behind him. This was an old trick they used to do in their younger days, to avoid awkwardness. The one listening would sit behind the one playing and press his ear into his back while he played. That way there was no feeling of being watched and scrutinized, and the audial effect was akin to listening with a really powerful headset. Once Vegard felt the side of Bård's face pressed up against the center of his back he started to play, and then stopped, remembering something he wanted to say.

"Oh, I thought harmonies would be good in the last bridge and refrain. So I'll cue you in and you join, okay?"

He waited for Bård to respond with an "okay." And started up the song once more.

**author's note: [play the song now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=686eN4iBaCc) (right click and open in new tab)**

 

 

 

> _Midnight.. on the water_
> 
> _I saw.. the ocean's daughter_
> 
> _Walking on a wave she came_
> 
> _Staring as she called my name_
> 
> _And I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _No, I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _Now my old world is gone for dead_
> 
> _Because I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _Breakdown.. on the shoreline_
> 
> _I can't move.. it's an ebbtide_
> 
> _Morning don't get here tonight_
> 
> _Searching for her silver light_
> 
> _And I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _No, I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _Now my old world is gone for dead_
> 
> _Because I can't get it out of my head, oh, no, no_
> 
> _Day job in the city..._
> 
> _Robin Hood and William Tell and Ivanhoe and Lancelot_
> 
> _They don't envy me..._

 

“Harmony.” Vegard interjected, and Bård joined in without hesitation.

 

 

 

> _Sitting as the sun goes down_
> 
> _In dreams the world keeps spinning round and round_
> 
> _Because I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _No, I can't get it out of my head_
> 
> _Now my old world is gone for dead_
> 
> _Because I can't get it out of my head, oh, no..._

 


End file.
